overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Count Cohen
Count Cohen (コーエン伯) is a noble from the Southern Holy Kingdom. Appearance Personality According to Marquis Bodipo, Count Cohen was the sort of man who would use everything he could in his disposal until there was nothing left of it. Background Count Cohen was look upon as a noble man who was held in quite high regard from his own faction. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc A small group of nobles from the Southern Noble Alliance, that included Marquis Bodipo, Count Cohen, Count Dominguez, Count Granero, Count Randalse, and Viscount Santz journeyed to the Northern Holy Kingdom. Bringing with them were an army of 50,000 strong. They greeted Prince Caspond Bessarez offering their fealty to him, the future King of the Holy Kingdom, pledging their assistance in the war to reclaim the north. During the meeting with the prince, Cohen acted as the initial speaker for the e nobles, relaying the group's travails to the prince and sacrifices they made to their kingdom, more to to embellish their records. During the march to reclaim Prart, he and his fellow nobles, were stationed in the right wing of the united army, before then continuing onto Hoburns. He received word from a messenger that Remedios Custodio had slain the Scale Demon. As the soldiers spread-ed the news, Cohen was overjoyed that an enemy commander had been eliminated. Marquis Bodipo then spoke to Count Cohen about using the remaining demi-humans as tools to weaken the southern nobles that declined to join them in the north by forcing them south. Cohen was aware of the benefits of such actions and initially acted shocked at the idea. But after hearing the Marquis's reasoning, he flowered him with flattery and praise. He feigned fear of such an idea being discovered only to have the Marquis, assure him that those present in company were loyal. However before he could delve any further with his colleagues that he brought from the south, Jaldabaoth attacked. Upon seeing Jaldabaoth, Cohen was the most fearful of the demon's power. When a plan was made to eliminate the demi-humans that were left of Demi-Human Alliance, he was skeptical that the demon would retreat bereft of his forces. He suggested that they should negotiated, only to earn himself a chorus of laughter.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation Abilities and Powers Cohen was noted to be a skilled actor in hiding his inner motives, even going far to as to feign nervous actions. Relationships Caspond Bessarez Count Cohen was part of a group of nobles from the Southern Holy Kingdom that traveled to the war torn Northern Holy Kingdom to pledge their loyalty to the future king. His objective was to support Caspond Bessarez as the next king of the Roble Holy Kingdom after Calca Bessarez's passing. This way, he hoped to gain a political advantage by influencing the future of the Holy Kingdom. Marquis Bodipo Count Cohen acted like he was easily manipulated before the Marquis and usually flattered him to boast the older man's ego. However the latter saw through his facade, but pretended to remain ignorant of the Count's true nature in order to maintain an advantage. He agreed with the Maqruis's plan to reach out to the demi-humans and use them to attack the South, however he acted in disgust in order maintain his innocence of the plan should it be discovered. Bodipo believed that he only agreed to it in order to use it against him in the future if things went bad. Trivia * Count Cohen noticed something was different about Prince Caspond, though the Prince attributed to his time in captivity and emancipated form. However it could also be inferred that the noble unconsciously sensed something more was different about the prince, since Caspond was replaced by a Doppelgänger. Quotes * (To Marquis Bodipo): "Truly splendid, Marquis-sama. We are truly fortunate that the commander of the unit facing us in this battle -- in the same battle as us -- has been eliminated." * (To Marquis Bodipo): "Is, is that so? But, there are too many uncertain elements if we just let the demihumans flee to the South. In that case, why not press them to their wits' end, and then forge a secret pact with the demihumans...?" * (To Marquis Bodipo): "I object. Jaldabaoth might not leave even after we kill the demihumans. However, he might kill all of us as a souvenir first before he goes." * (To Caspond Bessarez): "A moment please, Your Highness! All I'm saying is that fighting is not our only option! I just meant to say that there's a possibility we might be able to negotiate with him, that's all!" References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Counts Category:Actors Category:Roble Holy Kingdom